


Zpěváček

by Echo_D



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, F/M, First Meetings, Singing
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_D/pseuds/Echo_D





	Zpěváček

Na kolejích se vždycky něco dělo. Ať už to byly párty, výběhy do schodů či hraní na hudební nástroje, pořád bylo živo. 

Felicity, která bydlela se svojí kamarádkou Sárou, už měla k večeru všeho učení dost, a tak vypnula počítač, sklidila knížky a šla si dát horkou sprchu, aby mohla v klidu rozebrat myšlenky z perného dne, které se jí honily hlavou. V koupelně pustila sprchu. Teplá voda ještě ani nezačala téct, když uslyšela mužský hlas. 

"It can't be wrong, "

Do koupelny se většinou křik z chodeb a přilehlých pokojů nedostal a tak to Felicity velmi překvapilo. _"Vypadá to, že dnešní sprchu mám s muzikou."_ pomyslela si.

"Take my heart and make it strong, baby"  
"You're simply the best."

Ovšem při této části už se Felicity neudržela a vybuchla smíchy, načež zpěv přestal.

"Čemu se tam prosimtě směješ?" vykřikla z druhé strany dveří Sára, která se právě vracela z přednášky.

"Ále," pronesla Felicity, "počkej minutku." 

***

Sotva Felicity přiběhla z koupleny do pokoje, začala Sáře vysvětlovat, co bylo na sprchování tak vtipného. 

"Víš jak se mnou na přednášku chodí ten hezkej kluk od vedle?" 

"Ten vysokej?" reagovala Sára.

"Mhhm," přikývla Felicity, "tak on, nebo jeho spolubydlící, teď si vážně nejsem jistá, ono přes zeď se ten hlas nedá moc rozpoznat, i když kdyby-"

"Felicity?"

"Jasně, k věci, no tak jeden z nich právě zpíval ve sprše Tinu Turner -"

"Ne ne." začala se smát Sára.

"- z plnejch plic... a trošku falešně." dopověděla Felicity, načež dostaly se Sárou záchvat smíchu.

***

Dalšího dne se Felicity vydala pro ranní kávu do nedaleké kavárny v kampusu. Když zavírala dveře někdo kolem ní prošel a broukal si Simply the Best od Tiny Turner.

V tu ránu Felicity zbystřila a koukla se po procházejícím člověku, aby zjistila, kdo z jejích dvou adeptů to vlastně tedy je. Když uviděla známou tvář kluka, který s ní chodil na přednášky, nemohla tomu uvěřit. _"Odteďka ti budu říkat zpěváček."_ napadlo jí.

"Prosím?" zeptal se procházející kluk.

"Hmm?" probrala se z myšlenek Felicity. Když viděla jeho výraz, zarazila se a pak: "O můj bože, já to řekla nahlas, že jo." 

"Jop." odpověděl pobaveně.

"Promiň, já jen že si pobrukuješ písničku, kterou jsem včera slyšela v koupelně, takže si pravděpodobně zpíval ty. A jelikož se mnou chodíš na přednášky a já vlastně neznám tvoje jméno, tak jsem myslela, že ti budu řík-"

"Oliver." přerušil jí.

"Co?" 

"Jmenuji se Oliver."

"Ou," konečně pochopila Felicity, "těší mě, Olivere."

"Taky mě těší -" 

"Felicity."

"- Felicity." Řekl Oliver s úsměvem na tváři a dodal: "Můžu tě o něco poprosit?"

"M-hmm."

"Nikomu o tom zpěvu neříkej."

"Dobře," odpověděla Felicity, "ale musím se k něčemu přiznat. Moje spolubydlící už to ví."

"Hmm," vydechl Oliver, "tak tedy nikomu dalšímu?"

"Tvoje tajemství je u mě v bezpečí." mrkla na něj Felicity.

Oliver se uculil a dodal: "Mohl bych tě pozvat na kafe, když už si mě slyšela zpívat?"

"Jo, půjdu ráda." zasmála se Felicity.

"Skvělé." dodal Oliver a spolu s Felicity vyrazili směrem do kavárny. 

Pár minut po tom, co Felicity odešla, přišla Sáře smska. Jen co si ji přečetla, začala se usmívat od ucha k uchu a odepsala.

_Právě jdu na kafe se zpěváčkem! Je to ten vysokej a jmenuje se Oliver :) - F_

_Pěknej úlovek! Můžete vyzkoušet duet ;) A přines mi, prosím, latté. - S_


End file.
